cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob's revenge,Parts 1 and 2
The season 4 Movie!(See Bob's revenge/triva For some Triva) Script Part 1 A giant screen says Club Penguin the show persents (We see Bob at his lair,planning a new plan) *Bob(Reading a book with a hand that says 1):Zombie Attack,hmm I saw that zombies are stupid,Yellow snow,eww...no thank you,Evil leafs,DRAT!(Closes Book)There MUST be a perfect way to get revenge on Cadence,not enough to hurt her,I need to take something...Wait of course!(Holds up a toy copies of Rookie and Mr Cow2)Its perfect. (We see Cadence,Rookie,Ph and Mr Cow2 at Cadence's House watching Duck-Teive) *(On Tv):You've gone to far Ducl-Teive.Quack! *Mr Cow2:Thats one stupid duck(everyone laughs) *Rookie(Hears knocks):I'll get it(Opens door)Hello!(Sees Caped dude),Um come in? *Caped dude:I'm from a contest AND cadence is our BIG WINNER! *Cadence:Thanks,but no thanks *Caped dude:SIGN IT *Cadence:Sure,(signs it) *Bob(Crashing through the fake dollar,Caped dude takes off his cape to show he is a evil crab):Cadence you fool! You just signed Mr Cow2 and Rookie to me!(dances while Rookie and Mr Cow2)OH YEAH! AW YEAH! WOOOO *Cadence(Interups):Um,you may want to cheak that *Bob:Of course,to see my victory,"Cadence has hearby signed,"(Eyes go wide)SUCK A LEMON?!?!?!?!?!?!(Tears apart the paper while Mr Cow2,Rookie,Ph and Cadence laugh)HOW DARE YOU! I'M NOT A THREAT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY! I'LL GET YOU CADENCE! I'LL GET YOU ALL! *Cadence:Wanna see the show again? (After the theme song we see Bob and 5 crabs with stuff at Bob's lair) *Bob:Jack move that to the left,Josho Get that light blub,If I cant Mr Cow2 and Rookie by asking,I'll have to do it BY FORCE *Crab:Can't we just threat them? *Bob:Anterson! You as 2nd in command you should KNOW not to question my commands,And I AM gonna threat them!Just you see,Just you see... *Anterson(Bows down):As you say,Genreal (We see Cadence at her igloo,Her phone rings) *Cadence:Hello? *Bob(Over the phone and is talking in a old woman voice,We see him at one side of the screen and Cadence on the other):Can you invite Mr Cow2,Rookie and me to your house for tea?I heard you make the best Cookies,Mr Cow2 makes good Milk and Rookie is funny,I can bring tea. *Cadence:Thanks for the offer old woman,su...Wait a secound,Is this bob? *Bob(Abit worried):Why would you say I'm BOB? *Cadence:Cause I have caller I-d *Bob:!Um....This is klutzy and I have a old woman I'm gonna chuck to you soon. *Klutzy(Who walks by Bob,)HEY!!!! *Bob(Still worried):Uh....BYE!(Brings down phone,Then we see Bob's lair all the way)Get the cata-WAIT KLUZTY HOW DID YOU,(Sees no Klutzy)Weird...Anyways Anterson! Get the catapolt ready,Larry get the old woman clothes. *Anterson:(who walks by)yes sir,GET THE CATAPOLT! *Bob:I didnt mean you make others do it,i mean YOU get it YOURSELF because you questioned me earlier. *Anterson(Who gasps):YOUR STILL MAD AT ME???? Anyways yes sir. *(We see Anterson bring the cataplot,Larry put the old woman clothes on Bob then Jacko launches Bob to Cadence's house) *Cadence(Opens door and Mr Cow2 walks into the house):Hi Mr Cow2,(Rookie walks into the house)Hi Rookie and(Old Woman/Bob walks into house with tea)Hi old woman... *Mr Cow2:Why did you invite(Points at Bob in the old woman costume)Her here? *Bob:I got tea! *Mr Cow2:Milk,Tea,Cookies?Cadence are you SURE about this? *Rookie:Why did the puffle cross the road?To get to the other SLIDE! *Mr Cow2(Talking):So old woman,have you MADE anything in your life? *Bob:Yes,I made Mr Cow1 and Mr Cow3 along with Roopie and Roorie(Brings out the clone robots)MR COW1 AND MR COW3! GET HIM! *Mr Cow2:WHAT THE?(Gets grabbed by Mr Cow1 and Mr Cow3)CADENCE,ROOKIE! HELP!!!!!! *Cadence:So Rookie,What kind of pie do you like most *Rookie:Geezes thats hard. *Cadence:(Hears Mr Cow2's scream)Did you hear something *Rookie:Its maybe *Bob(Takes off cape)Roopie, Roorie! get him!!!(The robots get Rookie)Move them outside! *Cadence:Bob that was clever,Clever *Bob:Oh Cadence(Grabs Cadence then ties her to a wall) Oh,MEGAHAMMER! *Cadence(texts Peng Waqas):Peng Waqas PLEASE *(We see Peng Waqas Looking at Cadence's text then makes fighter planes) *(We now see Bob in Cadence's Backyard) *Bob:ANDERSON! GET THE MEGAHAMMER! *(The Megahammer enters,Bob jumps into the copit) *Bob:I'll END YOU NOW! CADENCE! GIVE UP MR COW2 AND ROOKIE OR HAVE GREAT FALL BEFALL THEM! *Cadence:NEVER! *Bob:THEN ILL END THEM MYSEL(Hears Peng Waqs's Voice) *Peng Waqas(Offscreen):WHY DONT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE MORE LIKE YOU!(flys in with fightplane but crashes.Gets up)Um...fail? *Mr Cow2:End me if you want! *Bob:You got it! (crushes Mr Cow2. dripping red stuff comes from where Mr Cow2 was. *Peng Waqas:No! *Cadence:No! *Rookie:No! *Bob:(laughs manically) *(End of Part 1) *(Part 2 starts) *Bob:YES! HE IS DESTROYED HA HA HA HA! LET'S SEE THE GUTS (megahammer lifts up his hammer. The robots are destroyed and some red stuff is still there but no guts. Instead, there is a broken ketchup pack.) WHAT? NO!! At least i still got Rookie. (Sees that Rookie is gone too.) *Mr Cow2:hey Stupidhammer!(Is riding in a fighter plane,Rookie is too)Might as well GIVE UP! *Bob:WHA...No matter,I'll end you guys for REAL THIS TIME! *Alex(Walks by):Oh my... *Cadence:GO GUYS! *(The battle starts as Gary walks by then runs inside,Peng Waqas and Cadence watch and Alex closes his eyes but takes a picture with his phone.) *Mr Cow2:Barrel roll in 3...2....1.....NOW! (He and Rookie do a barrel roll. both hit negahamer with a wing) *Rookie:Left wing down! *Mr Cow2:Mine too.RELEASE THE POD ROCKETS!(Pod rockets fire) *Bob:RELEASE THE BOMBS(bombs fire hitting the pod rockets causing a GIANT expolsion) *Rookie:(Flying out the smoke with Mr Cow2)Mr Cow2! At the count of 3! *Mr Cow2 and Rookie:3,2(Bob's megahammer backs up while shooting crabs)1!(Small-Looking tnt hits the top,Bob doesnt punch it off) *Bob(giggling):HA HA HA! REALLY,THATS YOUR MEGA WEAPON????(Laughs) *Peng Waqas:Not for long,I put that in their machines. *Rookie:And thats...Mr Cow2,will you do the honnors? *Mr Cow2:That small tnt,Is a mega nuke, *Rookie,Mr Cow2 and Peng Waqas:And its gonna blow in a minute! *Bob(Gasping):WHAT!!!!!!!!!! *Cadence:Wait...would'nt that hit all of us too? *Peng Waqas(his eyes open):Oh...RUN!!!!!!!! *Alex:GARY! RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE! *Gary:Now? *Everyone:NOW!!!!!!!!!(Gary,Cadence,Rookie,Alex,Mr Cow2,and Peng Waqas run.Bob shoots himself out of the escape pod) *Bob:I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THISSSSSSSSssssssss...(Flys out of sight) *Cadence(She and everyone else are about 100 feet away from Cadence's house):Are we alright? *Alex:Um...guys(Giant expolsion with giant nova sound is shown on screen) *Cadence(crying):MY HOUSE! AND LOLZ! *Lolz:I lived.I saw you all running,So I left too. *Rookie:Really? *Lolz:Na,Just came back from the puffle hotel,They are serving GREAT soda! *Ferral:Ya,Is it weird that I'm here too? *Mr Cow2:NO! NOT AT ALL! But it is weird that Cadence's house was in the woods. *Cadence:Sometimes I need privatsy. *Rookie(Patting Cadence's back):Don't worry,I'll,I mean us...Will make you a new house.Right guys? *Peng Waqas,Ferral,Mr Cow2,Lolz,Rookie,Alex,Gary and Ph(running in):Yeah! *Ferral:It will start tommorrow. *Peng Waqas:In the mentime,Who wants Cadence in their house? *Mr Cow2 and Rookie:ME! *Alex:Well,you guys should do a game of life or death! *Lolz:What? *Alex:ROCK PAPER SISSCORS! *Gary:um(holds up sign that saids "Wait",Conpressals start) *(After compressals)Rookie:Aw MAN...you won. *Mr Cow2:CADENCE IS GONNA BE MY ROOM MATE!(Dances as Rookie walks away and everyone else looks at him,Then shows Bob at his lair.) *Bob:So lets see what I did today,Wasted 100 teaspoons of tea,Nuked Cadence's house and Made Mr Cow2 have Cadence as a room mate,Not bad.Normally only bad stuff happen,Well nuking a house is kinda bad.What ever(Holds up Rookie toy and trys to minic Rookie's voice)What ya gonna do now(Holds up Mr Cow2 toy and minics Mr Cow2's voice)Yeah,Ya lost 90 times,you'll never defeat us.(Bob talks in his normal voice as he puts Cadence and Bob toy under a holy place toy,Puts a gary toy with a book down with penguin toys in a chair and puts the Rookie and Mr Cow2 toys in a fake jail toy)Oh you'll see,(Begins to open book that saids 1)You'll see.(Special credits start) Part 2 In part 2,Bob tries to do something WAY worse than before.His theme --->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WicJrGIPQpc is shown too,What bob tries to do is make Rookie and Mr Cow2 arrested by the epf! (At Bob's base,Bob's theme plays) *Bob:Anternson! *Anterson:Yes boss? *Bob:Have you made Robo Rookie and Robo Mr Cow2? *Anterson:Yes sir. *Bob:Good,Did Jacko paint them? *Anterson:Yes. *Bob:Perfect,we'll kidnap Rookie and Mr Cow2,send their robo selfs to do evil things,then we'll bring them to jail and I can have Cadence for myself! BWA HAW HAW HAW! *Anterson:That sounds great! I'll start the kidnapping, *Larry:Nope,I already stole them.(sees Mr Cow2 with a bandana on his mouth and Rookie) *Rookie:You'll never get away with...(gets mouth duck-tapped) *Bob:Got job Larry,Ok(sends Robots out)Lets do something great! Category:Season 4